


Literature and Laughter do Not Mix

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [13]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time it is not appropriate to laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literature and Laughter do Not Mix

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'comedy' challenge. Posting for archiving purposes.

Bobby hurried after Alex as she walked across the parking lot to their car.

“Come on, Alex! You have to admit, it was a bit funny!” He tried to keep a straight face as she kept walking. She whirled to face him when they were standing by the car.

He noticed she was trying to keep a straight face, and he came to a stop. “You thought it was funny too,” he prodded.

She shook her head.

When they were on their way home, she turned to him. “You think next time they’ll have a Holocaust literature lecture series next to a laughter yoga class?”

“I hope not.”


End file.
